


Von kalten Heizungen und heißem Tee

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei Henry fällt die Heizung aus. Er flieht zu Maik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von kalten Heizungen und heißem Tee

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an nessaniel fürs Betalesen  
> Henrys Nachbarin scheint noch keinen Namen zu haben, zumindest in der Besetzungsliste steht sie nur als 'Nachbarin'. Ich hab sie jetzt einfach mal Karin getauft.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Henry bewusst wurde, was falsch war, als er sein Haus betrat. Er war so lange draußen in der Kälte auf der Suche nach Geschenken herumgeirrt, dass ihm erst nach ein paar Sekunden klar wurde, dass es in Innenräume eigentlich um einiges wärmer sein sollte als draußen.

„Scheiße“

Als ob seine schon lange drohende Erkältung noch mehr Munition brauchte.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich vergewissert, dass wirklich kein Heizkörper im Haus seinem Namen nur im Ansatz gerecht wurde und noch ein wenig später war ihm auch klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was an der Heizungssteuerung im Keller kaputt sein könnte. Die Displayanzeige hätte genauso gut auf chinesisch sein können. Kurz darauf hatte er sich auch davon überzeugt, dass am Samstagabend keiner mehr beim Hersteller im Büro saß, um Anrufe erfrierender Kunden entgegenzunehmen. Mit einer einer Flut von Schimpfwörtern, die er nie in Claires Gegenwart geäußert hätte, legte er das das Telefon wieder ab.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er ins leere Zimmer.

Hierbleiben war unmöglich, auch durch den dicken Mantel drang die Kälte. Karin? Hatte die nicht erzählt, sie hätte dieses Wochenende ihre Eltern zu Besuch? Er schaute aus dem Küchenfenster in ihre Einfahrt. Da stand ein fremder Wagen. Henry bezweifelte nicht, dass sie ihm trotzdem Unterschlupf gewähren würde, aber er wollte wirklich nicht die Familienfeier stören.  
Dann blieb nur noch...Maik. War das eine gute Idee? Sicher nicht, aber ein Hotelzimmer in einer Preisklasse zu finden, die sein Konto nicht zu sehr durcheinanderbrachte, dürfte mitten im Advent schwierig werden.

Er ging noch einmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer, warf ein paar Klamotten zum Wechseln und eine Zahnbürste in den Rucksack und verließ dann das kalte Haus für seinen dank funktionierender Heizung doch etwas wärmeren Wagen.  
Erst als er vor Maiks Wohnung parkte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ihn vielleicht hätte telefonisch vorwarnen können. Was, wenn er auch Besuch hatte oder selbst unterwegs war? Zumindest die letzte Möglichkeit konnte er ausschließen, da er seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Wohnung erkannte. Jetzt konnte er es auch einfach versuchen. Maik würde ihn wahrscheinlich, selbst wenn er störte, genauso wenig wegschicken wie Karin, aber die schlimmer werdenden Halsschmerzen auf der Fahrt hatten seiner Selbstlosigkeit in dieser Sache einen leichten Dämpfer verpasst. Er wollte nur noch ein warmes Zimmer und wenn möglich auch einen heißen Tee.

Er klingelte.  
„Du?“  
„Eh...ja. Ist jetzt ein bisschen plötzlich, aber meine Heizung ist kaputt und...ha...ha...hatschi.“  
„Ach du Scheiße. Na dann komm erst mal rein.“

Trotz der sehr willkommenen Wärme fühlte Henry sich plötzlich doch wieder schlecht, Maik so überfallen zu haben. „Sorry...hätte vielleicht vorher anrufen sollen...wenn ich dich störe...“  
Maik unterbrach ihn vehement. „Quatsch...alles, was du störst, ist die traute Dreisamkeit zwischen mir, einer Pizza und dem DVD-Player...und ich schick dich da garantiert nicht wieder raus.“  
Er unterdrückte den Impuls, Maik vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals zu fallen, und ließ sich stattdessen aufs Sofa bugsieren und nahm dankend die Decke an, die Maik ihm zuwarf.

„Tee? Zum Aufwärmen?“  
„Oh ja, bitte.“  
Er verschwand in die Küche und rief: „Wo ist eigentlich Claire?“  
„Die schläft bei einer Freundin. Pyjama-Geburtstagsparty“  
„Na, immerhin musst du dir nicht noch darüber Gedanken machen.“

Maik hielt ihm die dampfende Teetasse hin. „Ich hab ein bisschen Rum reingetan. Dann wärmts noch besser.“  
Henry roch an der Tasse „Hast du ein bisschen Rum in den Tee oder ein bisschen Tee in den Rum gekippt?“  
„Nie magst du, was ich dir koche.“  
„Sorry. Ich mein Danke. Ernsthaft. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon OK. Vielleicht solltest du nach dem Tee auch noch mal warm duschen.“  
„Ja, Mami.“  
„Mach so weiter und ich überlege mir das mit dem 'Ich kann dich doch nicht wieder in die Eiseskälte rausschicken' nochmal“  
„Schon gut. Ich werde brav sein und alles tun, was du willst.“  
„Sag sowas nicht. Ich könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen.“ Dabei grinste er schelmisch (aber vielleicht bildete Henry sich das auch nur ein. Führte es zu Halluzinationen wenn man erkältet war und dabei Alkohol trank? Das musste der Grund sein.)

Maik nahm ihm die inzwischen leere Tasse aus der Hand. „Dann verschwinde gleich mal unter der Dusche, ich hab nämlich keine Lust, in der Woche vor Weihnachten die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen, nur weil du dich drückst und erkältet im Bett liegst.“  
Henry unterdrückte ein weiteres _Ja Mami_ und verschwand im Bad.

 

„Komm.“  
„Wohin?“  
„Ins Schlafzimmer. Da steht das Bett. Ist in den meisten Häusern so. Da legst du dich rein und wärmst dich weiter auf.“  
„Ich kann auch einfach auf dem Sofa schlafen.“  
Maik honorierte das nicht mal mit einer Antwort sondern nur mit einem Blick auf seine Couch. Sie so zu Bezeichnen war eigentlich schon zu viel. Es war ein breiter Sessel, auf dem selbst Maik nicht genug Platz zum Schlafen gehabt hätte. Für jemanden der größer war als er – wie der größte Teil der Menschheit, einschließlich Henry – war es komplett unmöglich.  
„Komm schon. Mein Bett ist breit genug.“

 

Kurz darauf stand Maik wieder mit einer dampfenden Tasse am Bett. „Trink.“  
Es roch unerträglich. „Willst du mich umbringen?“  
„ Das ist ein altes Hausmittel von meiner Großmutter. Tee mit Butter, Honig und Wodka.“  
„Ich wiederhole die Frage: Willst du mich umbringen?“  
„Das hilft. Glaub mir. Bisher hat das jede Erkältung im Keim erstickt. Im Übrigen hast du versprochen, alles zu tun, was ich sage. Also trink.“  
Henry murmelte etwas von verminderter Zurechnungsfähigkeit, trank aber. Es schmeckte sogar noch scheußlicher als es roch, aber es wärmte - und zwar noch besser als der Tee und die heiße Dusche.

„Brav. Und jetzt bleib hier liegen und dann geht’s dir morgen sicher wieder besser.“  
„An dir ist eine großartige Krankenschwester verloren gegangen.“  
„Zu dumm, dass sie mich auf der Polizeischule doch genommen haben.“  
„Aber sonst hätten wir uns nie getroffen. Und das wäre schade.“  
„Wow! Wo kommt dieser plötzliche Ausbruch an Emotionen her?“  
„Ich tippe auf den Rum...oder den Wodka. Möglicherweise auch beides.“  
„Natürlich. Der Alkohol ist an allem Schuld.“  
„Du kennst mich doch.“  
„Oh ja“, grinste Maik. „Und jetzt geh schlafen...und wenn es dir morgen nicht besser geht, mach ich dir nochmal Omas Erkältungs-Mixtur.“  
„Das alleine ist Grund genug, ganz schnell wieder gesund zu werden.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“


End file.
